Call Isogai
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Atau alternatifnya, apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Asano sedangPMScoretbadmood-dengan perantara seorang redhead hobi blackmail. -random AsaIso oneshot.


Asano Gakushuu, ketua OSIS SMA Kunugigaoka, sedang badmood parah. Penyebabnya beragam; mulai dari anggota OSIS yang melalaikan tanggung jawab dengan berbagai alasan, debat dengan Ayahnya yang berujung kekalahan telak dirinya, dan... yah... satu hal lain yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di sini.

Eh? Masih penasaran? Oke, tiga kata: pacar, beda, sekolah.

...sudah jelas maksudnya 'kan ya.

 **oOo**

 **Call Isogai**

 **(or, alternatively, what to do when Asano's in bad mood)**

 **oOo**

Sakakibara Ren sudah mengenal Asano Gakushuu sejak masuk SMP. Ia paham betul sifat-sifat teman sekelasnya sejak jaman baheula itu; kebiasaan Asano pun sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Misal ketika Asano mulai tersenyum tanpa alasan-itu ada tiga kemungkinan penyebabnya. Pertama, dia merencanakan sesuatu yang berpotensi menyebabkan perang antar reinkarnasi setan. Kedua, dia memang sedang senang. Dan yang ketiga, alasan yang hanya berlaku jika ada kedutan nampak di sudut bibirnya-

"Uh, kita harus ngapain kalau Asano lagi _bad mood_?"

- _well_ , katakan saja kalau suasana hati putra Direktur Sekolah itu sedang bercampur aduk sekarang. Tidak perlu dijabarkan emosi apa saja yang bercampur jadi tidak karuan, yang pastinya kebanyakan emosi negatif yang bisa-bisa berujung pada frasa 'senggol bacok'.

Semenjak lulus SMP, entah kenapa Asano lebih sering terlihat seperti gadis PMS daripada sosok pemuda _cool_ hobi _blackmail_.

Sambil membolak-balik _notepad_ bersampul hitamnya (ada judul 'Apa yang harus dilakukan saat Asano _bad mood_ ' pula di sana), Sakakibara mengawasi gerak-gerik ketua mereka dengan jeli. _Gejala yang tampak: menggigit keras tutup bolpoin sampai berbekas, mengetukkan jari ke meja berulang kali, tampang ala harimau siap menerkam mangsa..._ Begitu sampai pada halaman yang dirasa cukup sesuai dengan pengamatannya barusan, mata Sakakibara menelusuri deretan kata yang tertera di sana. Tertulis, _'Segera hubungi Akabane Karma.'_

 _Krik krik krik krik_.

 _Ini mah sama aja kayak ngumumin perang kayaknya!_

 _Gulp_. Ludah tertelan dengan susah payah. _Mood_ sang Ketua makin memburuk, atmosfer ruangan semakin terasa tidak enak.

Yah... tidak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan?

(untuk sekali ini, Sakakibara mengabaikan potensi adanya perang antar reinkarnasi setan jilid entah keberapa-demi kewarasan para penghuni tetap ruang OSIS, menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa terdekat pun dia rela)

 **.**

"Eeeh, Asano-kun sedang _bad mood_?"

Ini Karma yang bicara; diucapkan dengan nada jumawa, bibir mengulum senyum yang tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori menenangkan. Si _redhead_ jebolan kelas 3-E itu baru saja menancapkan sedotan ke kotak susunya (Sakakibara tidak berani berkomentar tentang selera Karma. Sebesar apapun godaan untuk mengungkit soal rasa susu favorit sang Akabane-stroberi, pemirsa sekalian-, ia harus menahan diri karena masih sayang nyawa), gerakannya mengingatkan Sakakibara pada permainan pisau seorang chef yang berujung pada tertusuknya seekor ikan tepat di tengah perutnya.

...oke, perumpamaan yang tidak bagus. Membuat perut mual, _noted_. TIdak akan pernah diulangi lagi kalau ada kesempatan lain yang mengharuskannya berhadapan dengan Akabane Karma.

"Dan kalian ngikutin petunjuk di _notepad_ itu, hmm..." _Sruput sruput sruput_. Kotak susu yang sudah kosong diremuk, lalu dilempar tanpa menoleh dan tetap berhasil masuk ke tempat sampah di samping pintu. Si Akabane menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, menimbang-nimbang perkara sebelum tersenyum **inosen** karena berhasil mengambil keputusan. "Oke, makasih udah ngasih tau. Tenang aja, besok pagi _mood-_ nya bakal baikan kok."

Mata Sakakibara memicing, tidak terlalu percaya ucapan orang yang bisa dibilang reinkarnasi setan.

Karma berdecak pelan, masih santai seperti biasa. "Seriusan, dia bakal baikan besok pagi. Kalau masih gak percaya, mau taruhan?"

... Ini... Apakah ini yang dinamakan perangkap setan?

Karma menyeringai—lebar.

 **.**

" _Nee_ , Isogai-kun. Barusan ada yang laporan nih~"

"..."

"Katanya anak OSIS, Asano-kun lagi _bad mood_ banget-bangetan akhir-akhir ini. Udah berapa hari kamu gak nelpon dia?"

Ada helaan napas panjang, menandakan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Juga sepuhan merah muda di pipi sang Ikemen berseragam _waiter_.

"I-so-gai-kun~"

"...seriusan, Karma. Kamu gak cocok ngomong sok imut begitu."

Ada tawa nista dari seberang sana.

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus.

Jangkrik yang baru kembali dari liburan berderik. _Krik krik krik_ , suaranya menjadi pengisi keheningan saat Isogai menatap layar ponselnya datar (masih dengan pipi bersemu merah dan bulir keringat sebiji jagung menggantung di dagu). Garuk pipi pelan, scroll ke bawah untuk mencari kontak seseorang, dan...

" _Moshimoshi_ , Asano?"

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Sakakibara hanya bisa berdiri mematung mendapati hawa-hawa ruangan OSIS sudah berubah 180 derajat—dari kelam dan menyesakkan napas menjadi penuh bunga-bunga dan aura musim semi. Sumber dari atmosfer mengagetkan ini, alias sang Ketua OSIS sendiri, tampak sedang mengirim pesan singkat dengan **sebuah senyum** di wajah.

Ulangi, **sebuah senyum** yang **bukan** dalam konteks mengejek _._

Sakakibara langsung balik badan, pergi keluar ruangan, dan bersiap-siap untuk membongkar isi lemari guna mencari foto-foto memalukan lima _virtuoso_ dalam rangka memenuhi tuntutan seorang Karma.

Singkat kata, ia kalah taruhan.

Di barisan paling belakang suatu kelas, seorang _redhead_ yang pernah berjuluk _Chuunihan_ sedang menyeringai lebar bak Koro-sensei yang sedang senang. Dengan tanduk dan ekor setan yang muncul entah dari mana, tentu saja—tanda-tanda ia sedang bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan bahan untuk mem- _blackmail_ Asano Junior dan rekan-rekannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[End]**

* * *

 **I own nothing but this fic.**

 **Dan seriusan, saya pun gak tahu saya nulis apa di sini /orz /cough Mind to RnR? owo /stop**


End file.
